The Dairy
by darkness wasted
Summary: Shadow winds up with Amy's personal diary. He reads it out of couriosity but will he find out a little love secret? ShadAmy One-Shot. Interested? Reviews would be lovely after you read.


Shadow was alone at the park on a wooden bench, when a bright gust of wind threw a book at his face! He growled and looked at the now opened pages of the _pink_ book. He looked at the handwriting and saw that the ink was pink as well.

"I wonder where this thing came from?" He said inspecting the object. He turned it right side up considering it was upside down.

"Hmm?" Shadow crocked his head as he looked at the writing.

"Pft…..well nothing better to do." Shadow said rolling his eyes. He began to read the strange book.

_Dear Log. Today is January 12, 2012. Sonic has been a pain in the butt. I asked him if he wanted some hot chocolate and automatically I'm yelled at! Rude! I wonder why I even bother chasing my so called 'hero'. But things and people change over time. Right? Well I'm sleepy. Guess I'll turn in for the night._

"What the heck!?" Shadow yelled looking at the book.

"Sonic? Sleep? What is this?" He said turning a few more pages. He turned to another page and read out of curiosity.

_Dear Log. Today is March 10, 2012. Sonic has been actually sweet lately. I love how he acts when I get close to him. I know he loves me deep down. I just have to make it surface. Then again. But we're on our way to this strange place called ARK? I think that's what it is. But anyway before any of this happened I accidentally hugged a Sonic look a like. Grossss! He was a black hedgehog with red stripes. Looks like Sonic but sure ain't Sonic! Well we've landed. I wonder….hey it's that guy again. Hmmm? Well I'll write more later. _

"This can't be…...Rose's work. Hmmm? But it mentions the ARK! She finds me gross! Well she's no dream come true neither." Shadow thought.

Interested more than ever he continued to read.

_Dear Log. Today is March 10, 2012. Sorry for wetting the pages but I'm crying right now. The strange person earlier has told me his little promise he made at least fifty years ago. It was sad. He thinks he's doing the right thing but I made him see the real things he's done and what he was about to do. I felt bad. I even saw him cry. It hurts me inside when I see someone in so much pain. I just wanted to hug him and say that things happen for a reason and life gets better after bad things occur. I didn't have the courage to do so considering he looks really angry. But he's right now fighting with Sonic too keep us from crashing to earth! I have faith in both of them. Hmm? I think they stopped the descent. Hey it's Sonic .I'll talk later on. _

"She felt 'bad' for me? She cared? Wow. Rose I never knew you actually listened to what I said." Shadow thought smiling to himself. He read on.

_Dear….(tear stain) Log. (tear stain). Today is still (tear stain) March 10, 2012. (tears stain) I've just learned that Shadow hasn't made it from outer (tears stain) space. I thought he was stronger than (tear stain) that. (tear stain) I think he did it unpurpose though. (tear stain) I really hoped he'd come back like Sonic did. (tear stain) I wish he were here with us. I wish he could come up to me and talk to me some more about him and his friend Maria. (tear stain) Sonic gave me the power ring that Shadow left behind.(tear stain) I'm actually wearing it right now instead of my usual ones. (tear stain) We're headed home right now. But I look back and see who we're leaving behind.(tears stain) A hero like Sonic but also someone I consider a friend(tear stain) even though I only knew him a short while._

"Wow." Shadow said looking up. He saw the trees and they were multi colored. It was autumn

He went back to reading even though it was wrong to read a girls diary! But he didn't know.

_Dear Log. Today is May 22, 2015. Well I'm happy that we're all back together! Yey! Shadow is alive and well I'm happy to say. I'm now officially over Sonic now. I think I like Shadow. Um I can't explain it but ever since he vanished and came back I've only been thinking of him. I kind of like the feeling really. I can't tell anyone but you of course. Well that's the door, Cream and Cheese are here for our day out. I wonder if we'll see Shadow around? Hmm? I kinda hope so. Bye for now._

Shadow smiled and couldn't stop reading.

_Dear Log. Today is June 14, 2025. Shadow seems to be upset today. I wonder why. Well I went up to him and was given nothing but a nasty stare. Sometimes I wonder why I like him so much. But then his face expression changed when he saw it was me and that frown turned to a smile. I laughed and returned the smile with lots of emotion. Now there's one reason I like him. His smile. I also love his eyes. Like? Um Love? I'm confused. Well it's late and I think it's time I turned in._

"Love." Shadow thought.

_Dear log. Today is October 31, 2025. Well I haven't seen Shadow in months. I think he's been avoiding me. I kind of hurts but how do I know for sure? Oh well. I guess it's back to So….no. No I won't even think of it. No. I now know that I love Shadow the Hedgehog. Not Sonic the Hedgehog! Hmp! I'm so happy I got that off my chest. But I wish I could tell him.(tear stain) Well I better go and get ready for my Halloween party. I'd invite Shadow but I don't know where his is. (sigh) (tear drop)_

"October….that's today. Hmmm? I think I'll surprise her." Shadow smiled to himself. He stood up from the seat and went to Amy's apartment.

**Apartment**

"Oh man! Where's my dairy! Ohhh! If somebody reads it I'm gonna…..!" She heard a knocking at her door. She sighed. She was dressed as a princess. White gown and all.

"Oh they're a bit early. Oh well." Amy sighed. She went over to open the door.

"Hel-SHADOW!" Amy yelled.

The male smiled sweetly and looked at her. Amy smiled and blushed at her out burst.

"Um come in." She said stepping from the entryway.

"Thank you." He said nodding and he walked right in.

Amy closed the door and found him standing in the middle of the room.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"No." He said crossing his arms.

"Oh." She sighed. She was slightly blushing.

"So Rose have you been looking for something?" Shadow asked seeing things out of place.

"Huh? Oh yes I have. I've been looking for my dairy. Can't find that darn thing anywhere." Amy said placing her hands on her hips.

"I see." Shadow said still having his arms crossed.

"Listen Shadow do you want to stay for the Halloween party I'm having tonight?" Amy asked trying to get things straightened out.

"I suppose." He shrugged.

Amy sighed and rolled her eyes. _I love this guy?_

"So what does the object you're searching for look like Rose?" Shadow asked still not looking at her.

"Huh? Oh it's pink and pink writing inside of it." She said putting a cushion back in place.

"Is that so. Where was the last place you put it?" Shadow asked still not looking at the female.

"Oh well I left it on the window sill in my room." Amy sighed.

"I suppose the most logical place to find it would be in your bedroom." Shadow said finally looking at her.

"I guess you're right but I already searched in there." Amy said looking at him with a raised brow.

"Well it wouldn't do any harm to look again." Shadow said.

"I guess you're right." Amy shrugged. She went to her room. Shadow stayed behind.

"Girls rooms are private. I would seem strange and even wrong to go in there." Shadow thought.

"Shadow can you help me?" A voice said from the room.

"I think not Rose. Your room is private so says the note on your door." Shadow said.

"Oh pay no attention to that right now. I put that up when I'm sleeping or something." A called from her room.

"As you wish." Shadow said shrugging. He walked into the room and to his guess, the room was pink. Pink everything. Pink pillows, rug, bed sheet, teddy bears even. He saw a brown one and looked closer. He gave her that bear awhile back. _She kept this?_ He asked himself. He smiled and shrugged. He helped Amy search for her diary that he had hidden in his quills. He was going to plant it somewhere where she would find it and not know he _accidentally_ read it. And _read it again_.

He looked under her bed and decided to put it there.

"Hey have you checked under here?" He asked pretending to look under her bed again.

"Yeah I have." She said moving a few stuffed animals away.

"Well then what is this?" Shadow said swinging a book from side to side. She looked over and sighed.

"Oh thank you so much. If anyone would've read this I'd be so embarrassed." Amy said blushing as she took the book.

Shadow's ears dropped flat onto his head.

"Something wrong?" Amy asked.

_She deserves to know you read her private thoughts. But she'd hate me. Should I tell her?_

"Um I uh…." Shadow scratched the back of his head and blushed slightly.

"Well?" Amy asked hugging her book.

"I um kind of….well I ….." Shadow cussed at himself fro not just saying something already.

"You…read it?" Amy asked.

Shadow nodded and expected to get slapped and closed his eyes tight waiting for it. He knew he deserved it. It was none of his business what Amy had to say in her private book.

"So you know?" Amy asked still not slapping him. Shadow opened one eye and looked at her. She had a small and weak smile.

"I take it you don't want to talk to me." Amy blushed.

"No." Shadow said looking at her.

"Really? But I….."

"Yeah and I accept those feelings." Shadow smiled.

"Really?" Amy said tears beginning to form.

"Yes." Shadow said crossing his arms. Then they heard someone knocking on the door. Amy and Shadow paid no attention to it. Amy smiled and hugged him. He returned the embrace. The two stayed that way till they looked at each other. They smiled and leaned in. The door seemed to have closed on the two love birds. No one knew what happened next.

**Any guess? Yeah think dirty or think clean. But which ever you choose(shrugs) that's on you. For now that's where I end. Hmm? I smell a possible sequel. Will it work out? What about the party? Hmmm? What do you think? I think I'll make one. Yeah. Think I will. Reviews will be very much appreciated. They're not that hard to do. :3**


End file.
